User talk:Lanate
}} Ancients Do you know whether they are only available during battle? If so, is the attack only for the digifuse, or for the digimelody as well? If they are only available in battle, and the attack is for both digifuse and digimelody, the first sentence should probably be revised to "X is a Mega-level, Y-type Battle(or whatever term) Digimon that attacks with "Z"." Right? 23:41, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Seriously how are these quotes not memorable? I watch this show years ago and still remember these quotes! For that matter who are you to judge what quotes are and are not memorable? What is your qualification? Do you have some sort of degree in this subject? Wizardmon (Adventure) Could you clarify what the refcomments mean for this page (and Wizardmon) using the system depicted on Beelzemon Blast Mode and MegaGargomon? 22:51, January 20, 2014 (UTC) :There's one iffy thing; I think I kind of messed around with something. There's an EN-only attack called Thunder Ball that Wizardmon seems to use for a ball of something that, in its two uses, acted as a generic blast and as a memory erasure attack. I think I classed that attack as JP Magical Game but it might possibly be listed as its own EN-only attack. JP.Thunder Cloud is translated as EN.Magical Game. Lanate (talk) 04:06, January 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Coolio. Just to check, the en-names up now are for Adventure, not Frontier, right? 14:11, January 21, 2014 (UTC) :::For the Wizardmon (Adventure) page, yes. Lanate (talk) 02:14, January 22, 2014 (UTC) Frontier credits Do we really needs the links? Also, could you check if the romanizations you are using for the actors are the same ones as those listed in their official profiles? After stuff like Youto Kazama and Jyurohta Kosugi I'm not sure if we can trust Wikipedia's romanizations or even the wāpuro method at all. 20:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :I was using links back when they were spread out on different pages, though I guess with centralized cast listing it's much less of a problem. I had them for easier finding through "What links here". Lanate (talk) 20:30, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Army parsers Do we really need the (Fusion) parsers for every battalion? I think only the Green Zone one needs since the anime and manga battalions are different (different leaders for example). Same thing with the Zone residents. I don't think we'll ever get another series with the XW Digital World or locations named similarly to its Zones. 15:52, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :I was doing it out of habit until the Xros Wars manga sections are more fleshed out and we can decide what can merge; besides, the Bagra Army, at the very least, has two different Island Zone sections. Would we consider same Battalion leader to mean we merge the two continuities in one section then? I can agree with merging Residents as well for populations who are largely the same. :As you can see, I usually err on the side of over-parsing as opposed to under-parsing. It's a bit of a bad habit I guess. Lanate (talk) 16:07, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Bout that I was impatient for an answer, so i did one and waited to see what would happenen, and apparently you admins dont want it, sorry. --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:01, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Ask the others how they want to do this; the image itself wasn't so much the problem as we have a strict naming convention for those images. Upload that image, as a jpg, in place of File:List of Digimon Fusion episodes 01.jpg, and it'd probably be accepted. Lanate (talk) 04:03, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Understood. --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:06, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, alittle problem about that, it won't let me save it as a jpg picture. Is jpeg the same thing? --Invader Rob II (talk) 04:15, March 4, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I did that, I'll wait a little while longer for the you guys to decide before I do more.--Invader Rob II (talk) 04:24, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Dream army Since the dream is mirrored by the DarknessBagramon battle in the anime (instead of the Corridor Zone battle as in the manga), my interpretation had been that the Digimon matching the knights were meant to be those Digimon. I've seen in a few places that you've removed these and treated them as separate characters -- given the inaccuracies of the dream, and the assumption inherent in this interpretation, I've got no problem with that, but I just wanted to get your view on how the dream armies should be treated. 21:34, March 31, 2014 (UTC) :I kind of took them to be references to past series, but I might revise my opinion when I officially catch up to the end of the Death Generals season. Haha, I don't give episodes a wicked amount of scrutiny unless I'm working on its episode page, so I think I missed that parallel completely. For the moment I'm taking the dream armies to be their own thing/characters rather than premonitions of real characters at the moment, but I've been inconsistent with Shoutmon/Ballistamon/Dorulumon/Shoutmon X4 on that front too. Can you give me some time to mull over it? :Also, on Talk:Showdown in the Sand Zone, I don't quite agree with MachineDramon + SkullScorpionmon's Data > HiMachineDramon; I'm still just thinking a straight MachineDramon > HiMachineDramon. Lanate (talk) 02:23, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::Sure, sure, and like I said, the parallels are inexact (in the anime -- in the manga, it's straight 1:1). ::I'm okay with leaving out SkullScorpiomon's data, as the inclusion of the Fusion Fighters indicates it's a straight "victory data absorption" scenario a la Tamers, instead of being modified by a specific Digimon's data (no scorpion tail, etc.). 13:43, April 1, 2014 (UTC) AWL Can you please run the following corrections? *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/AncientVolcamon to "AncientVolcanomon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/AncientVolcamon_%28Fusion%29 to "AncientVolcanomon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/SkullScorpiomon to "SkullScorpionmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/SkullScorpiomon_%28Fusion%29 to "SkullScorpionmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Persiamon_%28Fusion%29 to "Beastmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Persiamon to "Beastmon" (where appropriate) *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/SlashAngemon to "SlushAngemon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/GuardiAngemon to "SlushAngemon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Gaiomon to "Samudramon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Gaioumon to "Samudramon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=BalliBastemon to "BalliBeastmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=BalliBastemon_%28Fusion%29 to "BalliBeastmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=PaunShoutmon to "Pawnshoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=PawnShoutmon to "Pawnshoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere?target=PawnShoutmon to "Pawnshoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/ShouCutemon to "CuteShoutmon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/ShouCutemon_%28Fusion%29 to "CuteShoutmon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shonitamon to "Shounitamon" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shonitamon_%28Fusion%29 to "Shounitamon (Fusion)" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shoutmon_%2B_Jet_Sparrow to "Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow" *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Shoutmon_%2B_Jet_Sparrow_%28Fusion%29 to "Shoutmon + Supersonic Sparrow (Fusion)" Some of these may involve page moves. For the ones us three didn't do, I've also asked the users responsible for the moves to pitch in with the cleanup. Also, do we know whether Shoutmon + Star Sword is dubbed Shoutmon + Sun Sword, or if that's just his attack? Also also, has Pickmonz appeared in the episode proper, or only in the (usable but fallible) credits? 02:25, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Sun Sword is the attack. Mikey doesn't directly call it Shoutmon + Star Sword, but he definitely calls the Star Sword weapon the Star Sword in DFu08, which I consider close enough. :Pickmonz is explicitly spelled as such in the first episode's analyzer. Lanate (talk) 03:07, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Fuuuuuuck we have a lot to fix. Here's hoping a later episode invalidates it. 03:18, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Fan Series I'm doing a fan Digimon Adventure 03 series on Wordpress.After I've seen that many people post theirs here wih the name "Fan:SeriesName",I considered moving my series here,because no one reads it on Wordpress.But I've already did 8 episodes.Of Course,it would only be copy-paste here,but still.What shall I do? MasterCharmander 13 07:34, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Span I want to add tags so that when the cursor hovers over a link, it would read as " }" rather than " }: }" when using templates that link to other sites. KrytenKoro wanted me to make sure that you and G-SANtos are cool with this first. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:49, April 29, 2014 (UTC) :I have no preference either way, so I guess go ahead. Lanate (talk) 12:43, April 30, 2014 (UTC) RE:Voice actors Most other Wikis sort the articles like that. I've changed my mind though so ya know. I'm leaving for good this time. I feel useless here. Good luck w/ this Wiki in the future. -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 18:18, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Talk pages Sorry, I wanted to correct what I had said on Junomon's Talk page since wikimon.net is listed on the as "Wikimon". Chimera-gui (talk) 06:21, May 4, 2014 (UTC) :Sorry, I noticed that some those pages were linking to pages that had been moved do to Xros Wars becoming Fusion with the no redirects to the correct pages. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Trailmon Can you check this? 06:37, May 6, 2014 (UTC) I have found a list of unlockable farm quests in dusk and dawn http://www.neoseeker.com/forums/34783/t1013223-dawn-dusk-tips-tricks/ i have found these and made pages about the species farm quests.Digipony (talk) 05:41, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Voice actor evidence I have something to discuss with you if you wouldn't mind. -- [[User:GrouchMan|'GROUCH'Man]] ([[User talk:GrouchMan|'MY' TRASH CAN]]) 21:19, June 7, 2014 (UTC) hit and away Thats at least the kana used on those profiles. Do we have a source translating the kana to hit and run? 03:49, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :But the English term for such tactics is hit-and-run, right? Japanese wikipedia seems to source it to an aviation publication. Lanate (talk) 07:46, June 8, 2014 (UTC) ::From where I got it, it's a term in boxing to retreat quickly if you hit. I suppose it has the same essence to it, but it's more about the hit and quick retreat than the drive-by connotation that "hit and run" has attained. Link, although I know it's not much. More links. 15:39, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :::Mhm, but hit-and-run also has a very military application too in relation to guerrilla warfare, and I thought that MailBirdramon's profile had a very military bearing to it. Lanate (talk) 17:51, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Fusion No prob, thanks! Is there any way you could also attack the list of episodes page at some point, though? Articles being changed unnecessarily JuryRiggrocks12 has changed the name of Angewomon's page to "SexyLadyOppagangnamstyle" or something to that effect and made it difficult for me to look up something on said Digimon's profile. Please help out Use rapaciously, but please credit Theigno http://www.mediafire.com/download/qh8o9hxoojilsd9/demon lords.zip AWB request I still can't get AWB to work, so I need to ask you: I shit the bed on crediting the DWDS models to Theigno (brainfart), and now we have 145 of them. Could you run a modification of their license that appends "Model ripped by Theigno." after the "from Digimon World Data Squad"? 23:14, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :Also, should the Code Keys be b or dwds? 23:15, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll do it. Also, dwds because they're ripped from that game, I believe. Lanate (talk) 00:03, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Dammit you're awesome! 00:46, July 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wait, the Crests too, not the Code Keys? Wouldn't the Crests count as Bandai art within a video game, like we've been doing with the Crusaders rips? 00:47, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, uh, maybe? My thought process was along the lines of DWDS rip -> DWDS image, but you can move back if you wish; no strong opinion. Lanate (talk) 00:49, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I am the admin and bureaucrat of Code Geass Wiki and would like to request an affiliation if possible. I hope to receive a favorable response. Thank you for your time. 06:15, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hi! Welcome to the DigimonWiki! :My opinion on wiki affiliation is that they should be because of overlapping scope coverage (such as other wikis which cover the Digimon franchise, specialize in particular Digimon games, or are related to the fandom history) or because of crossovers (such as Angela Anaconda and Tekken). As Code Geass is neither to my knowledge, I'm not so sure I would agree. I will put it forward to the other admins as well though! Lanate (talk) 14:01, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Unfortunately, I don't really see any good reason for this affiliation; the only substantial link we have is that both franchises consist of anime, games, and manga, which also addresses the shared VAs, and we already have the Animanga wikia affiliation to bridge that gap. I would suggest seeking affiliations with other CLAMP-based wikis, as well as other Sunrise anime-based wikis. See also and 's list of works. :::On another note: Lanate, have we affiliated with the Persona/SMT wiki yet? Because Digimon is basically SMT for kids, although I'm not sure how much of that was intentional until the newest generation of games, where we're outright using ATLUS designs. I would hazard there's a fair bit of intentional crossover, though. 16:55, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm of the opinion no at the moment until something more explicit other than a shared character designer? Lanate (talk) 02:53, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Parent Pages Hey, Lanate! I reached out to KrytenKoro about this and haven't heard back yet so wanted to get another admin's opinion :) Like I said on KrytenKoro's talk page, Wikia is hoping to set up a "Parent Page" on the Digimon Wiki and would love this community's help in filling it out. Parent Pages are guides for parents about the age range for different wikis with details about the franchise that might be important when deciding whether or not to allow their kids to watch/play it. Since Digimon is TV, games, movies, etc., we actually have different templates to cover each field, but we need the experts' help to make sure it's all correct! Here is an example from The Walking Dead Wiki. Let me know if you have any questions and if it's alright for us to add Parent Page to this wikia, thanks! Grace (profile)•(talk) 23:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) :Um, I'd rather have more input than myself on the issue, but can you point me in the direction of a Parent page for a wiki that has as many items to worry about as we do? The Digimon franchise is rather extensive, and unless the parent page focuses only on recent releases, it's going to be a rather monumental undertaking. Lanate (talk) 01:27, August 8, 2014 (UTC) No worries, Dragonball Wiki actually had the same concerns, and I definitely agree that both of your franchises have a lot of elements to them. A better example for you to look at would probably be the Yu-Gi-Oh! Parent Page or the Naruto Parent Page. I can set up the templates and parent page for you, but it would be really great if you and the other admins could fill out the information on it since you definitely know more than I do about the topic! Grace (profile)•(talk) 20:29, August 8, 2014 (UTC) XW Analyzers Look at this. 20:30, August 28, 2014 (UTC) AWB How do I use it? 19:28, September 14, 2014 (UTC) : . I usually use it for mass find-and-replace. Is this in general or for specific uses? Lanate (talk) 00:34, September 15, 2014 (UTC) Lanate, I already clicked OK after typing what needs to be replaced. What do I do now? 23:50, December 5, 2014 (UTC) :Did you populate the pages to be changed in the lower left box? Lanate (talk) 04:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought the program had a way to search for it instantly rather than I having to tell which pages it must correct. Any way, what's the next step? 02:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :::It doesn't, which is why I have a habit of slapping categories, templates, or links onto pages if applicable to have things to key off of. After you set everything up, there is a start tab on the middle box. Click the start button. :::As admin, you have the bots tab which can be used to autosave if there's a large amount of pages, though I tend to watch over it manually to make sure nothing inadvertent happens. Lanate (talk) 02:54, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks. 16:10, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Minotarumon Now that we have examples like Whamon, Tanemon, etc., shouldn't we use "br" for the levels? 14:08, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Uh, maybe? I mean, I've never really liked using "br" for anything but the families, but I guess so. Lanate (talk) 04:11, September 19, 2014 (UTC) ::could we run AWB to get rid of those instances of br, then? I'm personally fine with getting rid of br for levels and attributes/genii. I'm not sure about types, though. 08:11, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Juggernaut I've decided to change any links to Juggernaut to go to the page for what the term is being used to refer to. Basically, when the link is meant to be to the program and when the link is meant to be to the episode. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:50, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Blue Comet Do you know what that is? 02:31, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :We don't have it here yet, but Bo-976; it's described as a "Witchelny Broom" so I assumed that Digimon associated with it are associated with Witchelny. I think it's Witchmon's broom. Lanate (talk) 02:40, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Sefirotmon and Apoclymon So, FINALLY finished the Apoclymon translation (sorry about the wait), and the attack-copy ability is purely an anime invention, so if it doesn't say he can copy all techniques, then we can't claim he can. As for Sefirotmon, I haven't finished his, but a first pass of his attack description makes it sound like the null version is only supposed to be able to channel the ten elements, so the Hunter's usage was also unique. 02:34, October 29, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, sweet. Once the translations are finished, we can officially move them (Adventure and Hunters exclusive attacks) to the character pages. Lanate (talk) 02:40, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Arg. The Apocalymon profile from Sunburst/Moonlight actually has a line describing the Adventure behavior as if it applies to the whole species. However, it does say/imply that it can use the powers of the humans and Digimon from whose negative thoughts it was formed. 18:23, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Game screenshots Lanate, would you be okay with game screenshots taken from YouTube videos? I mean, temporarily. I would try to replace them as soon as I can get to play the games. 23:59, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :I would prefer permission, but barring that: nothing watermarked, with a citation in the description, and deletion if requested. Lanate (talk) 00:31, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Wow, I wonder if I can match the IP of a certain new editor with that of an old one. :\ 14:31, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :I already have a headache, and I felt this was coming as soon as I saw a familiar name pop up. Lanate (talk) 02:38, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Tyutyumon (Xros Wars) What about the previous revisions? Dude0001 (talk) 03:21, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Sparrowmon (Xros Wars) What about the previous revisions? Dude0001 (talk) 03:48, December 4, 2014 (UTC) IRC sorry about that -- I didn't get done packing til about midnight, and was too late to catch you two. How about tomorrow at 5 PM (32 hours from now)? 14:31, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :I can do that. Lanate (talk) 02:31, December 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Gotdammit I am the worst person. I am so, so sorry guys, with all the travel commitments I forgot about this appointment. 03:25, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Haha, we all get busy; maybe another time then. Lanate (talk) 04:43, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Fan art See this. Can you fix Template:UUA and Template:UUAH? Kryten is having trouble with them. 21:32, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Fixed. Lanate (talk) 04:25, December 16, 2014 (UTC) People images So, for pictures of people (voice actors, etc.), should we have them all as .png, as .jpg, or as the format used in the image's source? I have been using .png for most of them, but the official voice actor profiles seem to use all .jpg. :There's also the fact .png keeps the image quality, while .jpg distorts the colors a bit, which could e a problem for sites like Kenyu Office where you can't right-click the page, meaning one would need to Print Screen in order to get the profile image, and saving as .jpg could make it lose color quality. 13:03, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Can't you Ctrl+S save page to acquire the assets, even if they won't let you right click? 18:12, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::I run Ad Blocker and can pick media from that. I also use Firefox, and that lets you pick individual media on a page. Lanate (talk) 18:17, February 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::OK, I'll try it next time I need a image from Kenyu Office. But, just for the sake of having a rule, for consistency, should we stick to a single format (like .png or .jpg), or use whatever format is used by the profile? 18:51, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'm extremely hesitant to do format shifting. I enforced it for things we template, but there's something soul-crushing about converting from lossless to lossy or vice-versa. I don't think the staff images need strict adherence. Lanate (talk) 02:59, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Jeff Nimoy Since he confirmed it on WtW, the Jeff Nimoy thing posted recently is confirmed to be the real Jeff, so we should post it in the header. I'm extremely racked for time today, would you be able to do it? Also, should we move it from User blog to Forum? 15:06, February 12, 2015 (UTC) :I think Forum's a good place for visibility. Lanate (talk) 02:59, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Question How did the Gallery: and Fan: titles get added? Chimera-gui (talk) 23:50, February 18, 2015 (UTC) :I think either Kryten or G-SANtos took care of that, but we basically asked Wikia staff to add new namespaces for us, if I remember correctly. Lanate (talk) 01:38, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Sam.negron.79 Lanate, there's one thing bugging me about . Sam has been indiscriminately adding every image he can find on the new files page to his user page. I asked him if there's any reason for this, but got no answer. The problem is that if this keeps up, Sam's user page will become too heavy to load, like 's user page, which could be a problem in case we move images and need to correct file names, which was a problem for me during the XW-related moves as my computer lagged when I edited Dpiogkiemon's page (which I had to do multiple times). :I didn't revert his edits because we don't have a rule against images on user pages, or even limits to user pages, and, honestly, I don't want us to become another Bulbapedia (they have very rigid rules about editing user pages. For example, you can't edit your user page more than three times a day, and breaking these rules can make you lose the ability to edit your user page). However, if you look at his contribution history, you'll only see one blog comment, two image reuploads, and the rest are either edits to his user page, or deleted images, which are all either fan art or duplicate official art (although might be an exception. Is there a way to verify if this picture is official?). :In other words, it seems he has no purpose on this Wiki other than making his user page a gallery, and looking at his user pages in the Power Rangers Wiki, Kingdom Hearts Wiki, and Final Fantasy Wiki, it's the same thing there. What should we do? 15:37, February 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Point him at imageshack or see if there's a way to just transclude on his user page, save him the hassle. 19:16, February 23, 2015 (UTC) So, Wikia I can update you and G-SANtos on their response using IRC, if you want. 16:14, March 5, 2015 (UTC) :I can be on at around 9:00 EST. Lanate (talk) 19:56, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Digi-Modify The problem with using Template:Card for Digi-Modify is that the resulting link has "Card:" in the hoverbox which doesn't really make much sense within the context of the series. I understand that Digi-Modify is in the Card section but I would rather have the link's hoverbox just be "Digi-Modify". Chimera-gui (talk) 23:26, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Scans Can we use scans from news sites? I'm asking because a Chinese game news site uploaded a Famitsu scan that contains official art that we have not seen anywhere else. 02:47, March 22, 2015 (UTC)/23:47, March 21, 2015 (Brasília) :So, can we? 15:00, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::We can definitely use art from news sites, provided they're not just taking it from like wikimon or something, like all that stuff for Rumble All-Stars and Decode. There's a lot of art I've been meaning to upload. Basically, if the news site is halfway reputable, you should be fine. For Bokutachi, though, that's a fan site, so it would fall under our normal scan rules (get permission from scanner, etc.). 21:23, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, but Bokutachi got their scans from TGBUS. 23:26, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Agree with Kryten on reputable news sites and that Bokutachi is a fan site. Usually permission applies, so go to Bokutachi's sources and apply the same tests. Lanate (talk) 01:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Favor request I've been meaning to, but you know how good I am at sticking to a schedule: as long as you're already looking at those episodes, could you confirm the dub episode titles that the season 2 articles have been moved to? The editor confirmed that they are taking from wikipedia instead of the episodes themselves. Also, would you be able to take a backcheck on AdmiralMalkor's edits? I rolled them back because, from stuff like the species names and actors, they contradicted what official sources I had time to look at, or required copyediting. However, I hadn't confirmed that all of it was unusable, and I've been meaning to go back and check and again, I suck, we all know that. 14:55, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :And while we're at it, can you also get the dub credits? People stopped posting on WtW and the guys uploading it on YouTube stopped including the credits scene. 15:00, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I've been moving as I write the pages, but I can just go through and sweep that in as a weekly update too I guess. ::As for credit, I was depending on Youtube as well until I realized that they weren't. I DVR'd Honeyland onward, but I don't know if the recording contains the credits, and I'm busy this weekend. I'll try me best to get around to that. Lanate (talk) 01:48, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday, yo! has smiled at you! Smiles promote and hopefully this one has made your day better. Spread the WikiLove by smiling at someone else, whether it be someone you have had disagreements with in the past or a good friend. Cheers, and Happy editing! Smile at others by adding to their talk page with a friendly message. :Thanks man! :D Lanate (talk) 16:11, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Response Yes, take no prisoners.Delete it--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 04:33, June 21, 2015 (UTC) Gallery Bug For some reason, the gallery images in Splashmon's disguises section are off center being pushed down and right. Mind having a look at this? Chimera-gui (talk) 23:14, June 27, 2015 (UTC) :It appears to be a side effect of placing a gallery within the wikitable. I moved it outside for now. Lanate (talk) 00:44, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, you have the disguise gallery in the Splasher section as well though. I assume that was a mistake right? Chimera-gui (talk) 01:35, June 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Yup, classic forget-to-clean-the-debug syndrome. :) Lanate (talk) 01:41, June 28, 2015 (UTC) ::::It happens, don't worry about it. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:16, June 28, 2015 (UTC) AWB Recently, I updated my AWB, and now it automatically replaces a level 3 header with a level 2 header if it's the first thing in the page (like the cast pages). Any idea on how to turn this off? 21:22, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :I think that's part of the "apply general fixes" checkbox. I typically just doubleclick any unwanted changes to get rid of them, or if I'm relatively sure that there's nothing to really fix, I just uncheck that box altogether. Lanate (talk) 02:04, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Edit glitch Lanate, a weird glitch just happened. This edit, it was actually me who made it, but the edit description says it was Chimera-gui, who made the previous edit. Do you know where I can report this glitch? 17:40, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :I think a bug report is probably the best place. Lanate (talk) 17:48, August 2, 2015 (UTC) ::No need to, you must have done it at the same time I was correcting myself and mine registered first. Sorry I didn't say anything. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:06, August 2, 2015 (UTC) :::That might be it then. 18:10, August 2, 2015 (UTC) That guy I just reported all his accounts to Wikia. There's an user named Jdogno7 that has been blocked across the entire Wikia network. Jdogno7's favorite Wiki appears to be Digimon Wiki, where he has created multiple accounts to evade bans many times. We even went to point of deleting an article and restoring it without Jdogno7's edits so he could not revert to the same version as easily again. After Jdogno's most recent sockpuppetry, under the name WIZ9000, I've finally decided to report his multiple accounts, so they receive the same treatment the main account did. Jdogno7 is easily identifiable by their behavior: *Not listening to others' explanations of how his edits are wrong, asking for more clarification even after the simplest possible explanation,. *Edit warring. Not only does he revert revertions of his own edits, but he also does so with edit comment saying "How so?", "How is that wrong?", "So is there something wrong with this?" and similar, instead of asking on talk pages. *Disregarding other editors' edits on the pretense that he "doesn't agree with them". *Adding bad grammar. I even remember reading a discussion in a Wiki where he basically said he doesn't agree with grammar. *Not knowing how signatures work, and always returning to fix his own signature after each message on a talk page, with the edit comment "Fixing signature." (Not that it's against any rules, I'm just including this here because it's a Jdogno flag) *When caught and blocked, he will pretend to not be Jdogno7, not knowing who he is, and one time even saying stuff like "I see that this "Jdogno7" must have caused some major damage that anyone who happens to perform an edit that he happened to do, or edits on an article that he last edited on before he was banned, is suspected of being him." *Except for KillerBird, all his user names will contain some text and then end in a number, though the name Yggdrasil 7D6 creates precedent for him using character names (http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Yggdrasill_7D6 ). I don't know if he also has multiple accounts in other Wikis. Here's a list of his Digimon Wiki accounts. *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/KillerBird - Notable for also being used in multiple Wikis. *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/AvengingAngelNO1 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lucifer_Morningstar_01 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dude0001 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Yggdrasil01 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Yggdrasil_7D6 - http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Yggdrasil_7D6 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/WIZ9000 :Should we go to and ask their admins to list every Jdogno account they can recall? Just in case we are not the only Wiki where he has multiple accounts. :Meanwhile, I'll ask Devkyu and Ainz to keep an eye on at Wikimon. 18:49, August 3, 2015 (UTC) AdmiralMakor Check this and this please? Just in case the amount of edits I did today leaves these difficult to find. 21:53, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :They're good. For the most part, my only quibble would be that Lord Bagra's still the top dog and owner of the Code Crown, and that he merely allows AxeKnightmon to use his army and the Dark Stone. Lanate (talk) 17:02, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Debut info Can you code the Digimon Infobox to have a category "Articles missing debut info" for pages that don't use the debut parameter? This way we can keep track of Digimon whose debut material has yet to be found. This is important because some Digimon had their first appearance in different pieces of media that came in the same month, and Wikimon tracks cateory debuts (first episode/chapter, first game, and first card) rather than the de facto debut, and some of these pieces of media only have the month and year of release, but not the day. 14:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, it's coded. I discovered there's also a that makes a category hidden if we want to make it a purely maintenance category (i.e. something for us to use but not displayed publicly) so you can add that to the category if you want, but you don't have to. Lanate (talk) 16:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Gizumon Images Excuse me, but do you think we can use the Wikimon images of for the Gizumon pages? These images be a definite improvement over what we're currently using for the pages. Chimera-gui (talk) 04:31, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :Ask Kryten if those are rips or edited images. Lanate (talk) 04:54, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I know that the Gizmon images are the artwork used in the Digimon Crusader cards like the image used on BelleStarrmon's page and they don't seem to be edits under close examination. Chimera-gui (talk) 05:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Again, I'd ask Kryten for confirmation. Lanate (talk) 05:56, September 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Okay, I'll ask him then. Chimera-gui (talk) 06:01, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Chimera and Charles? What do you think? 13:28, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ping on this. 13:23, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Royal Knights Civil War What do you think of it? Is it to your liking? --ScorpionTail (talk) 01:28, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Pabumon >> Machinedramon See this. 19:10, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Talk Question Mind giving your thoughts on the question I asked ? Chimera-gui (talk) 04:33, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Scans and tri. So, what should we do if we need scans but can't contact the original scanner? This has been happening a lot recently since there's no one in the English fandom that has been able to buy V Jump and scan it, and I don't know if I can buy these. Price aside, I would need an international credit card since the transaction needs to be made in dollars. :Recently, almost everyone that has been scanning V Jump has been based on China, which makes them basically unreachable since I don't even know how I would work through the Baidu register form. We kind of need them because they have also been uploading Encode scans from V Jump+ on Baidu, which we kind of need, at least the title pages. The only direct link to the Chinese fandom we had was Rainmon, who doesn't even run the Bokutachi blog anymore, and I don't know if I would be able to reach to ask the original uploaders. :I asked Exiled, who has a friend with an account on Baidu, if he could reach SCCHI for permission to use the Animedia posters, but got not answer so far. There's a Chinese user at With the Will, but I haven't seen them posting since the manga thread at, the start of the year, I think. There's a Chinese user at Serebii.net, but his English is so broke that I don't think I can rely on them for communication-related stuff. :I can ask this Japanese person for permission to use his pictures, but even if they have a scanner capable of scanning VJ, chances are I would only get photos of the pages. Touya told me that, from his experience, Japanese people don't scan magazines, even if they have good scanners, and only take photos of them, because they see scanning as infringing the relationship they have with the magazine as subscribers. :Finally, can I move these drafts to the mainspace. We can use "Glasses girl" and "unnamed Digimon" as placeholder names, and I can remove all parameters that use "XX". The girl being an important character is something that has been teased since the first trailer, and the second PV has her appearing in what I believe is tri. s opening (the scene in the sky). And the fact she has a Digimon largely implies she's a DigiDestined, which by our rules would automatically give her a separate article. Or if you want I can simply turns these drafts into redirects to the list of characters, and put everything from the article in a hidden note. 16:11, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :I would personally prefer we don't move any drafts to the mainspace until the article's topic has actually appeared in published merchandise. 18:55, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Sourced photos with permission are better than uncredited scans in my opinion. I'll also back Kryten's proposal on limiting the amount of official claims we make until stuff actually appears, including having actual pages. That's kind of screaming for speculation. Lanate (talk) 03:10, October 20, 2015 (UTC) :::No, I was talking about sourced scans without the need for permission when we don't have means to contact the scanner. But I'll ask that Twitter user. :::About the glasses girl, she was at least officially confirmed by V Jump. But I guess that the only reason this bugs me, is the possibility of someone creating the articles instead of moving the drafts due to being unaware the drafts exist. 14:56, October 20, 2015 (UTC) ::::Eh, you might get away with tweaking the Template:Unknown Uploader to something like uncontactable. Run it by Kryten though. Lanate (talk) 04:00, October 21, 2015 (UTC) :::::You need to at least send an e-mail to them before uploading anything as "uncontactable". Once you've made the attempt, it's reasonably fair to assume that if they have a problem with what we're doing, they'll contact us. That's what we did with the Digital Monster Card Game scans. 16:10, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :The problem is that in most cases the users don't even leave available e-mails. Currently most scans come from China, and I have no idea how to contact Baidu users through means other than Baidu. Most of the scan uploaders really are uncontactable except through Chinese forums, and I have no idea how to make accounts there since I can't read the sign up forms. :Long story short: There's no way to even attempt contacting the users. 16:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Then we can't use the scans. 17:43, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::But the entire point of my proposal is changing the rules so we can use the scans when the uploader is uncontactable. There's a lot of images we're missing out on because of the current rules. Lanate at least seems to think we could allow it. 20:42, November 23, 2015 (UTC) ::: . We're making a very big exception in the first place by using the images where we've contacted the author and the author has ignored us, and that one was direct scans of fair use images, which you could argue would give us enough leeway to at least wait until a C&D. Magazine scans are a lot more hazy, and we would need to make sure the resolutions are very low (as with the Digimon cards) before it would be borderline acceptable to call it fair use. Getting the quality of image we want without contacting the scanner (or more V-Jump, probably) is definitely a violation. :::Start a thread on withthewill, asking if anyone can read chinese. Try that way. If we've at least let them know we're using their image, we will be in a lot safer place. 21:38, November 23, 2015 (UTC) FanBeemon Line Mind if we reformat the FanBeemon line's pages to the new Species page look? I'd have done this myself but the Etymology sections for TigerVespamon & FanBeemon seem like they're going to be a little too complicated for my comfort. I can handle rest of the line if you need help with it. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:30, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :I mean, go ahead. I don't have a lot of time right now. Lanate (talk) 03:32, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Help over on Aselia Hi! Sorry to contact you here over on Digimon Wiki. We have a problem with a user, removing my posts of Arosia's talk page to justify his fake, false edits. He keeps undoing my edits and keeps trying to retain his false information and his broken English. Can you handle him? Thank you. Ryousha (talk) 18:50, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Starmons I hate to be a bother but do you mind giving you input on a dilemma we're having here? Talk:Starmons Chimera-gui (talk) 02:09, November 19, 2015 (UTC) AWB request Could you change X Antibody to X-Antibody? 05:20, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Meiko talk G-SANtos has by now taken de facto responsibility for romanization on this wiki, but I know you have your own stance on it, so please chime in on Meiko's talk page. Personally, I've gotten to the point where I just do the WWWJDIC wapuro I'm used to and don't fight it when others come in and fit it to their standard, so I'm just going to stay out of this and hope that an MoS addendum comes out of it. 14:38, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :I'll follow your lead but default to G-SANtos over anyone else. Lanate (talk) 01:31, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode? Where was Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode referred to as Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode? Experimental Being (talk) 10:38, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Since you introduced ruby I figured you would be able to clarify your intention with it. I feel like it would somewhat address our unconventional usage if we flip the kana and the kanji, even though that's not how the fiction actually uses it. On one hand, the way we are currently using it is faithful to the actual usage, on the other, it's a fair point that everywhere outside of Digimon, the furigana is used in a logically inverse manner. 22:46, November 29, 2015 (UTC) :I have no strong opinion on its usage for the romanization part; I just wanted to properly document the furigana aspect. Lanate (talk) 01:28, December 1, 2015 (UTC) ::By "properly document", do you mean keeping the kanji and kana as is, or just that we document both names somehow? I figure we could probably cover it in a note, if visual fidelity isn't a priority. 04:27, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh, hey, IRC me too. 04:27, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::Visually for the kanji/furigana section, and I'm on. Lanate (talk) 04:35, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Card edits Are this and this legit, according to your notes on the cards? 18:50, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I only have notes on the cards used in Digi-Modify. I can't confirm other cards (like the ones Takato uses vs. his friends). I'd need another pass through for confirmation, but the Digi-Modify ones match the ones on Card:Digi-Modify. Lanate (talk) 02:50, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay, were any of the new ones he added ones that are anime versions? 15:22, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::If they're new pictures, probably not? Card:Digi-Modify lists pretty much every Digi-Modify in both English and Japanese. If it doesn't match that, then it may be wrong, though I'm not discounting me making a mistake at some point. Lanate (talk) 04:56, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Ryudamon Please see this. 21:22, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Digital World (Xros Wars/Fusion) There is something more I need to say in terms of the discussion we have been having. I am asking for permission to do so. Please? Yggdrasil's Experimental Being (talk) 07:33, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Keramon line help I am like stupidly busy tonight, but I wanted to make a request as to sourcing attacks for the Keramon line, and matching the dub attack names to their originals. So far, I have: *Keramon **Crazy Giggle (e.DWDS,j.DRB) **Crazy Turn (ej.DWDS) **Fool Out (ej.DWDS) **Crazy Smoke (ej.DWDS) **Network Flapping (e.Bo-217) *Chrysalimon **Data Crusher (e.Bo-219) **Unconnect Buster (e.Bo-219) **Data Crusher (j.DRB) **Misconnecting *Infermon **Spider Shooter (e.Bo-222) **Network Grenade (e.Bo-222) **Hell's Grenade (j.DRB) **Cocoon Attack (j.DRB) **Virus Skater (j.St-275) *Diablomon **Web Wrecker (e.Bo-227) **Cable Crusher (e.Bo-227) **Catastrophe Cannon (j.DRB) **Paradise Lost (j.Bo-246) **Tentacle Bug (j.Dα-051) *Armagemon **Black Rain (e.Bo-228) **Mega Flare (e.Bo-228) **Black Rain (j.DRB) **Ultimate Flare (j.DRB) We still need to check the Adventure movies, Tamers, Savers, Battle Chronicle, and Masters. Also, should the Quartzmon forms use the current dub names for the attacks? 03:11, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :Just to note, JP Adventure movies don't name attacks. :*Keramon :**Full Out (e.DM): annoying sound :**Crazy Giggle (e.DM): bullet while laughing :*Chrysalimon :**Data Crusher (e/j.DDS08): destroy data with tentacles :**Data Crasher (e.DM): destroy data with tentacles :**Misconnecting (e.DM): full body attack :*Infermon :**Spider Shooter (e.M2/DT30): Gun in mouth. :**Cocoon Attack (e.DM): Full body attack :**Hell's Grenade (e.DM): Gun in mouth :*Diablomon :**Web Wrecker (e.M2/M4): Chest cannon :**Cable Crusher (e.M2): Arms like tentacles. :**Shime Kougeki (j.Medley) :**Paradise Lost (e.DM): Full body attack :**Catastrophe Cannon (e.DM): Chest cannon :**Digimon Rumble Arena 2/Digidex#Diaboromon has both JP and English for Battle Chronicle. :*Armagemon :**Destiny Destroyer (e.M4/DM): Mouth cannon. :**Full Scale Attack (e.M4/DM): Missiles from back. :And no on Quartzmon; pages only use dubs for which they are present, since the dubs are not consistent with each other. Lanate (talk) 04:13, January 5, 2016 (UTC) :Awesome. I'll try to confirm the ones Jdogno added to Quartzmon's article. I had been too tired to push the issue when he came back with this account, but when he started redoing the same edits he always does, I had enough. 04:26, January 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I'm never sorry to see him banhammered. Lanate (talk) 04:51, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Confirmation email My confirmation email has not come through yet but somehow I have managed to get on to here. Should I wait for the email or what should I do? Yggdrasil's NEW Digital World (talk) 08:00, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Spring capitalization Thanks. I didn't notice that was there. 14:35, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Gigasmon Please ensure this reaches resolution by tomorrow, then. 15:56, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :Perhaps it'd be a good idea to write up a more detailed Design rundown for both Grumblemon and Gigasmon to resolve this issue. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:50, February 5, 2016 (UTC) AWB request > and > . Thanks! 17:06, February 25, 2016 (UTC) :Done! Sorry for forgetting about it. Lanate (talk) 03:32, March 3, 2016 (UTC) SlashAngemon Just so I'm clear for future articles, what's the rationale for this move? 21:39, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :I'd assume that it's do to Heroes making SlashAngemon a valid dub name. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:16, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Basically, all the recent localizations save Fusion are SlashAngemon: Dawn/Dusk, Heroes!, and Cyber Sleuth. I could see it being GuardiAngemon from DW3 and Digimon World DS, but I was mainly trying to get away from SlushAngemon. Lanate (talk) 03:43, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::So, we're going with "most common name"? Are we keeping the "with discretion in case of meaningless names" sub-rule? 20:23, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think it'd be more accurate to say that we're using the most acceptable of the most recent names. Chimera-gui (talk) 21:34, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::I was actually using "most common name" and mixing in "with discretion in case of meaningless names" sub-rule, while trying to make my decision stronger with the fact that the newest most common name is also the more recent. Lanate (talk) 07:25, March 5, 2016 (UTC) ::::::So Kryten and I were both technically correct then? Chimera-gui (talk) 07:49, March 5, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Yup. Lanate (talk) 07:55, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Eroberung Do you have the scan you referenced here? The DRB description for the technique doesn't match at all, so I'd like to rewrite a unified description that uses both official descriptions. 03:16, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Here. Sorry for the photobucket link. Lanate (talk) 03:43, March 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Is there any way you could get a higher quality scan of just the text that describes the technique? 04:00, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry, no, I don't actually own this book. This is one of the ones G-Santos pointed me to, and I think he found it on a Chinese site? Lanate (talk) 04:01, March 4, 2016 (UTC) DDCB Can you confirm this edit? 02:58, March 30, 2016 (UTC) :Looks all right, may need some copyedits and additional table verification. Lanate (talk) 03:30, March 30, 2016 (UTC) Thoughts Since you're the one who does most of the page reformating, mind giving you thoughts here? Chimera-gui (talk) 21:36, April 1, 2016 (UTC) DDCB Hi, thx for checking my edits from Digimon Digital Card Battle. I've been wanting to add more info about the game, but I have never been able to do so. I wanted to ask how did you obtain File:L-ToyAgumon 165 (DDCB).jpg in that size/resolution (256x256)??? I´ve been searching the sprites, but since I haven´t found them, I edited each one myself from metaldodomon sheet (http://www.spriters-resource.com/playstation/digimondcb/). Secondly, I wish to add the missing DDCB info (Number, Level, Speciality, HP, DP, Attacks and Effect) of each playable Digimon card in it's respective Digimon pages. Do I follow the same format of the section "Digimon Digital Card Battle" of http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Imperialdramon_Dragon_Mode#Fiction, for example?. Finally, in the case of adding the City where you can fight them and which Deck they use, do I follow the same format as http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Patamon_(Adventure)#Baronmon and http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Gatomon_(Adventure)#Tylomon ????. EdJarAbu (talk) 23:25, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Explanation The reason I added "|link=" to the end of the Files embedding codes is because doing makes it so that you can't open a file pop-up by accidentally clicking on one of the buttons or Digicode symbols. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:38, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Digimon Digital Card Battle Question Hi. I've been editing and adding info about DDCB attacks in their respective Digimon pages. With the help of KrytenKoro, this is the new format I'm following right now (see here). However, I don't exactly know in which page I should include the in-game locations and decks of the opponents, so KrytenKoro suggested I ask you instead. For minor characters, I've been adding them in their Digimon pages (see here). But for the Adventure and Adventure 2 characters, where should I included them? In their Digimon pages (see here on Digimon Digital Card Battle section), or in their character's page (see here)? I'll be waiting your response. EdJarAbu (talk) 16:37, April 8, 2016 (UTC) :You'd list decks in their character sections and not really mention them on the species page. Lanate (talk) 02:15, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Cyber Sleuth https://www.reddit.com/r/digimon/comments/4izh8h/just_launched_my_new_competitive_resource_for/ :They're not wrong about the ads. I experimented once with turning off adblock here, and the damn site barely loaded. Lanate (talk) 02:48, May 13, 2016 (UTC) MediaWiki How do I get a list of MediaWiki pages? Also, do you know how do I install an extension? It seems I have to access LocalSettings.php, according to the manual. 19:02, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Go to , use the dropdown to MediaWiki but leave the text box blank. Lanate (talk) 04:41, May 18, 2016 (UTC) heroes friend me already yo 02:10, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :Uh, I haven't played it in so long, I should probably get back. Lanate (talk) 02:32, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Teams These ones still remain, can you confirm what they should be? 14:14, June 6, 2016 (UTC) *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/KyodaiNumemon?curid=44409&diff=420521&oldid=404411 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Kentaurosmon?curid=3678&diff=420520&oldid=409120 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/AncientVolcanomon?curid=1479&diff=420519&oldid=409554 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Chaosmon?curid=4112&diff=420518&oldid=418039 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Devidramon?curid=3683&diff=420348&oldid=410340 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Numemon?curid=3773&diff=420347&oldid=419801 *http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/BomberNanimon?curid=3442&diff=420346&oldid=417447 Bacomon I'm dumb, tho. 12:09, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Legit? http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Chibomon?curid=3740&diff=421288&oldid=410550 http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Agumon?curid=1832&diff=421287&oldid=418678 http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/DemiVeemon?curid=3682&diff=421289&oldid=405361 http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/ExVeemon?curid=3766&diff=421290&oldid=417434 :No... Except maybe Agumon? Ryo gets Agumon as part of his starting team in D1 Tamer, so depending on how we interpret the D1 teams... Lanate (talk) 04:22, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Release from Butter Fly and Target Hello I am very often on your Digimon wikia Site. I like the information you offer and I like it to read on this pages. Well, I have some additional notes, too. Unfortunately, my English is not very well to write this on the pages therefore I write directly to you. The songs Butter Fly and Target from Wada Koji was released in Germany on the Best of Digimon Gold. On the same Soundtrack the US Songs Run Around (Jason Radford), Here we go (Jason Gochin) and Hey Digimon (Paul Gordon) were released too. best regards^^ Dukemon16 (talk) 12:02, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Three Gods Could you take a look at this please? --Charles.929 (talk) 13:56, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Is the plan to let it pass until an infraction is committed? I'm fine with that, if so. 12:30, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yes. I'm feeling slightly merciful. Lanate (talk) 15:39, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Soooooo...oh well. http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Digimon_Hunt?curid=65804&diff=424098&oldid=411809. It's only the one, but it is technically a return to form. 05:42, August 28, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh, and I guess questioning X7F. 06:02, August 28, 2016 (UTC) ::::Three strikes? Lanate (talk) 00:47, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Noticed this and read this before August 28 2016 (to say what had been done on August 26 2016) out of curiosity. Only yesterday on August 28 2016, I noticed that I made an edit on the Digimon Hunt that was criticised. From reading the above, I guessed that I was mistaken for somebody else but hoped that nothing else would happen that would need me to explain things in my own defence. However today: August 29 2016, I noticed that I was being criticised for asking a question about Shoutmon X7(F) Superior Mode? What was wrong with trying to clarify the source of the F being part of his name? Or what it stood for? What was wrong with naming that hunting team as Noboru's team (given the reasoning provided- unless that reasoning is wrong)? Not seeking a conflict, merely understanding. AvengingArchAngel (talk) 09:08, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :Dude. 15:12, August 29, 2016 (UTC) I am not seeking to compliment or conceal myself merely understand what is the reason why my edits relating to the Digimon Hunt article and on Shoutmon X7(F) Superior Mode's talk page were viewed as controversial? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 13:23, August 30, 2016 (UTC) first rule of holes, man. "first rule of holes, man.": What do you mean by that? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 03:55, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Google exists. 15:30, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::What does Google have to do with this? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 22:45, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: Chimera-gui (talk) 03:38, September 10, 2016 (UTC) How does the law of holes apply to this situation on Agumon (Data Squad)? AvengingArchAngel (talk) 05:07, September 10, 2016 (UTC) Fanart Question I have the artist's permission to use artwork and I read the rules that say they don't accept watermark artwork. However the pics don't have the watermark, but they do have the artist's signature on them. Will this be an issue or violate rules? Magic713 (talk) 18:42, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :The watermark rule only applies to encyclopedia articles like mainspace or Gallery. For User or Fan space, watermarks are fine as long as you have permission. Lanate (talk) 02:54, September 15, 2016 (UTC) D-Power User:Rhivana has the D-Power, but I'm waiting on a link from them too. 13:34, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :I hear a friend tell a curiosity is that in the virtual toy d-tector and d-power and evolutions missing here is the list digimons are confirmed: * * * * * * * * * ::While I do believe that the lists are based on legit info, I'd like to see what Rhivana's found as well. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:55, September 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Other fan sites aren't considered reliable for these kinds of things. On the other hand, I'm not so much doubting that the evolution lines exist as much as whether they represent the Tamers characters as opposed to, well, generic mercenary Digimon. Lanate (talk) 03:20, September 22, 2016 (UTC) ::::While she didn't give much of an explanation, she has posted a video showcasing all possible Digivolutions in the v-pet, it seems like the anime canon stages are displayed first for each Level. Chimera-gui (talk) 02:18, October 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::I think I'm more convinced now. All the partners clearly parallel the Tamers (as well as Veemon/Agumon/Gabumon) with canon lines all included... I think I'm withdrawing my objections, but check with Kryten first. Lanate (talk) 03:06, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Attributes If you were to make a franchise consisting of lifeforms similar to Pokemon and Digimon with attributes similar to those of the latter, what would you call those attributes? How is the damage a Digimon takes in battle determined with both the elemental and basic attribute systems in Digimon simultaneously? --Chris Urena (talk) 04:55, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :Probably the same as the attributes in Digimon. :Depends on the game. 12:36, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::How about Sol, Luna, and Stella for Attributes? ::So, for example, if a Data Digimon deals 5+ more damage against a Vaccine Digimon, a Vaccine deals 5+ more damage against a Virus Digimon, and a Virus Digimon deals 5+ more damage against a Data Digimon, would the damage be doubled if a Digimon of the water attribute hits a Digimon of the fire? --Chris Urena (talk) 14:02, September 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Are you asking how it should be done in a fanfiction? Or how it's done in the series? 18:59, September 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Either. --Chris Urena (talk) 03:55, September 24, 2016 (UTC) ::::Sol, Luna, and Stella were used in the Jeanne D'Arc SRPG. ::::Cyber Sleuth uses a 2x modifier for the attribute triangle, and a 1.5x modifier for the elements. The attribute triangle dealt reduced damage against the stronger attribute, but the elements didn't care. Lanate (talk) 04:13, September 24, 2016 (UTC) :::::So a Digimon of an element that in Pokemon, as types, would be considered superior to the other would deal neutral damage to a Digimon of which in Pokemon would be considered inferior based on type effectiveness? If so, then that would mean that the attributes are the ones who put up with the effectiveness of one Digimon against the other, while the elements don't do anything in particular, correct? --Chris Urena (talk) 20:14, September 24, 2016 (UTC) I lack Crunchyroll Premium Is there any pseudo-legal way to watch it, or do I have to convince a friend to sign up for a month-free trial again? Also, haHAAAAA, am I getting ready to lock all the tri pages again. 13:34, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :If I can strip all financial information from my account, you can borrow mine. :Also part of my motivation of watching it was to start wading into this mess. I understand, bro. Lanate (talk) 16:59, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh. Oooooooooh, they thought simply reverting all my cleanup and continuing to totally ignore the messages was the appropriate path. ::If they care about editing this wiki, they should thank my GF for putting me in such a good mood today. Her smile is the only thing keeping me from starting fires sometimes, I swear. 19:18, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Sorry man, for some reason Crunchyroll doesn't let you remove your payment info, which is fucking strange. Lanate (talk) 02:41, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Appli Monsters Just a heads up, I will upload the Toei images for the rest of the characters today or tomorrow. Probably tomorrow since I'm a bit busy now. Also, I think the Net Ocean should be considered different from the one we know because, apparently, it is Appmon's equivalent to the Digital World, and many people on With the Will mentioned that what we know about Appmon s Net Ocean doesn't align with everything we know about the traditional one. 22:28, October 1, 2016 (UTC) :No prob, I just decided to do the episode page. I just linked whatever sounded like terms. Lanate (talk) 22:48, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Portable Infoboxes Hello! I'm Isaac, and I'm representing Fandom's Vanguard and Community Technical teams. We're users who volunteer to help communities adopt to new technologies and features, like content portability. We've identified Digimon Wiki as a high priority for introducing the Portable Infobox tool, which has a lot of benefits for your community. Rather than get into all of the metrics and numbers (though I can present some of those if you're interested), I'll keep it simple. I'd like to reproduce as much as possible the look and feel of your desktop infoboxes in global CSS, and work to update the Infobox templates themselves so that they can be accessible on any current and future platform. Maintaining them if you want to make changes should be very simple. AncientGreymon-PI-O.png|Original Infobox AncientGreymon-PI-B.png|Bespoke Infobox AncientGreymon-PI-E.png|Europa Infobox I used your original Template:Digimon Infobox as a model for Template:Digimon Infobox/Draft, and took a screenshot of the results for your comparison. It's still a work in progress, but I think I've captured most of the flavor of what you had in the "Bespoke" example above, next to the original. For comparison, I also included what it would look like with our Europa skin, which is geared for touch-friendly devices. Changes can be made at any point if you'd like something closer to your original design, or to go in a more radical direction. If I can do this upgrade successfully for some of your most commonly used Infoboxes, can we work together to do all of them? We'd really like to get working on your community, but we would appreciate your go-ahead. Also, if you have any questions, or this is the wrong venue for this kind of a discussion, please let me know. Thanks! FishTank (wall) 07:36, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :User talk:KrytenKoro#Transitioning to portable infoboxes. 13:26, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::As the administrator of the TMM wiki, I transitioned the Infobox template there to the portable code about a year ago. While there was some difficulty in getting it to work for Monobook, I'm overall satisfied with it. It's up to you two and G-SANtos to give the final word though. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:30, October 5, 2016 (UTC) ::To address those concerns: I can make a Monobook version with little modification. I'm glad that you were satisfied overall. The CSS control of the images makes the most sense, due to being able to resize it for the best effect on multiple platforms (not just mobile, but higher resolution ones in the future also). The Digimon infobox did not require different styling for additional series, but I can try to code that in when we get to that point. I'd add that we're moving away from the way of thinking that the only two interfaces are desktop and mobile, and planning for other devices as well, so I don't want to think we're limited to just mobile. However, the mobile skin is optimized for best results with limited screen sizes, low bandwidth, a wide variety of mobile browsers with individual quirks, and minimal processor and memory footprint. That's why it's not customizable. So far, I haven't seen anything to indicate that the dynamic functioning you address in the other thread is not possible with a portable solution. But it does look more or less like you tacitly agree that you're not totally opposed. If that's the case, let me make up some other Drafts and see if we run into unanticipated problems. If I find any, I can let you know here. If you need to get in contact with me, my talk page is always open. �� FishTank (wall) 19:47, October 5, 2016 (UTC) :::We're not totally opposed, but to be honest, I'd rather the transition be all or nothing, and Template:Episode is one that is nearly entirely incompatible with the portable infobox. Lanate (talk) 03:03, October 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Looking over Template:Episode, it doesn't seem like it's incompatible. I'll try drafting that next. Even if it's only one template that's not convertible, that shouldn't really stop the others. 95% success is better than 0%. FishTank (wall) 03:35, October 6, 2016 (UTC) ::::The only problem I see is that the drafts currently use the species theme which shouldn't be too hard to fix. Chimera-gui (talk) 03:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Mx. Surname" So, again, why can't we just use these kinds of titles for unnamed parents? I know you said before that it's making a very big assumption about surnames, but, actually, it's not. By , all members of the same family must have the same surname. When two people get married, they are legally obligated to take the same surname, unless one of them is not Japanese. It is literally impossible for Haru's mother to not be "Ms. Shinkai" unless she's not Japanese. It is literally impossible for Ai's father to not be "Mr. Kashiki" unless he's not Japanese. Last year a group of women sued the government but the Supreme Court upheld (of course, because the system to be accepted as a judge in the high courts basically requires you to be pro-establishment, because no one wants a judge that messes with the government's policies). :If you think, then, that we are making an assumption about their nationalities, think about two things: First, Ai's father owns Kashinoki Books, that pretty much gives away that's his surname. Second, Japan is so obsessed with racial purity that if Haru or Ai were biracial it would be mentioned in their profiles. 02:54, October 10, 2016 (UTC)/23:54, October 9, 2016 (Brasília) ::I suspect we're going to argue a ton about this, but I'm going to turn it around on you. Why do you insist on using "Mx. Surname" as names when characters are credited and referred to as "Person's Relation" consistently? My argument basically amounts to the fact that published material refers to them under those names, so we should use them. Lanate (talk) 04:39, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :::Because we always try to use full names when available, thus we use Yakov Borisovich Petorofu even though he's almost always referred to as Professor Petorofu, even on credits, and is basically only named in a promo article for the game, and I think once in the manga. Even when they are credited with only one name, or a nickname, we use full names. Lacking full names, we use whatever is available, be it a name (Willis, Sebastian), a surname (Kurosugi), or a nickname (Babel, Daisy). In these cases, we know their surnames by elimination, so we should use "Mx. Surname". :::If we are supposed to write this Wiki as if were journalists reporting facts from inside that universe, than it just feels more professional to use "Mx. Surname" than "Person's Relation", which we shuld only use for cases like Willis's mother or Mimi's cousin. Heck, even Digipedia's cast list, which we accepted as correct in this Wiki, uses Mx. Surname over Person's Relation. Your argument for Person's Relation also ignores that one of the reasons Japanese materials use that, is that titles like "Mr." and "Ms." don't actually exist in the Japanese language in the same way they do in European ones. 16:04, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::I see your point but still disagree. I'd rather use "Person's Relation" vs. "Mx. Surname", because it is unambiguous. Take "Mr. Tsurgi" for example; it can refer to either Jeremy or his father. On the other hand, "Jeremy's dad" just means his dad. It also retains consistency between other characters we do not have explicit names for. Lanate (talk) 18:27, October 14, 2016 (UTC) What do you mean source after all it looks interesting. I got that attack's name rom flora of he winx club.Not only that the attack is special it blows same as rosemon like kiss but I replace it with petals since ceresmon is digimon of nature. user talk:danishhadwan2014 I am really sorry i didn't know about that.So how we are able add some new attacks?After all, those attacks were realated to their attributes. WtW Lhikan on WtW had a private message for us, I forwarded it to you on WtW. 15:15, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Appmon Chip Reference Book It's been updated recently. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:50, November 30, 2016 (UTC)